1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot pepper paper and more particularly pertains to ridding areas of ants or like pests through use of hot pepper in areas to be controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bug repellents and pesticides of a wide variety of formulations and designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, bug repellents and pesticides of a wide variety of formulations and designs heretofore devised and utilized fox, the purpose of removing insects or other pests from any area of habitation through a wide variety of methods, materials and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,517 to Pfeiffer et al a process for obtaining a pepper extract with insecticidal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,192 to Osteen discloses a support and consumables support with barrier container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,800 to Williams discloses an insect barrier stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,626 to Haake, Sr., discloses an insect barrier and deterrent device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,408 to Steltenkamp discloses a process of repelling insects from an area by application of N-Alkyl neoalkanamide insect repellent thereto.
In this respect, the hot pepper paper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ridding areas of ants or like pests through use of hot pepper in areas to be controlled.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hot pepper paper which can be used to rid areas of ants or like pests through use of hot pepper in areas to be controlled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.